Maka travels to OZ
by Superman8
Summary: THIS IS A CROSS OVER OF WIZARD OF OZ AND SOUL EATER! No shippings really so if your looking for SoMa there won't be much! BUT I SUGGEST YOU READ IT! This is my first fanfiction, please be nice. I accept constructive critisism!
1. Chapter 1

**Wizard of Ox**

Chapter One

The beginning

"Come on my little angle. Since Blair isn't behaving herself we are going to need to give her away," Papa was arguing with me, " And Lady Medusa, is going to be here to pick her up tomorrow evening."

"But Papa I love Blair and it isn't her fault shes the way she is," A huge perv is what I mean by that, but of course Papa doesn't think so.

" No matter what you say we are giving her to Lady Medusa," Papa backfires.

" You just think that she's a bad influence on me!" I yell back, " And if she's going so am I."

" Well then I guess that you are aren't going to live here for very long anymore are you," My Papa's new wife says to me. I always thought that she didn't like me and this just proves it," But I were you I would just let the cat get taken away and stay here with Papa and I."

That smile i just want to punch off her face. I want to yell at her but instead I just turn around like the good girl I am and take Blair to my room.

"Myy dddarling MMMaaaakkkkaaaa don'ttt lleave," Papa says in a weird high pitch voice while sobbing, " Pppapa lovveeesss yyyooouuu don'ttt llleeavvee." And now his face has snot and tears running down it.

" Spirit, Honey, it's okay Maka won't leave," purred in his ear, " Maka wouldn't leave are family. After all where would she go?"

" That's the Ppproblleem. She has nowhere to go. Sshe'd be homeless!" That's when the waterworks came on at full speed, " Iii don't my Angle to be homelless."

" No, no, Spirit Honey, we won't let her leave. Okay? I know that she loves you to much to leave you here." is trying to confense Papa when the door opens, " See here she comes to tell you that she isn't going to leave are family."

" Papa can you please Shut up I'm trying to read my book," Gosh why does he cry over everything I choose to do? I'm old enough that he doesn't need to make decisions for me anymore," Just try to calm down Papa please for me."

" Okay, Angle, I will try, but Papa loves his Maka and doesn't want her to become hopless. Please just let us give Blair away. Don't choose to go with her."

" I'm going to bed Papa. And I think at that you should to. Okay? Goodnight." I turned around to walk out of the living room to my room when I hear footsteps coming closer to me. I'm to late to try to run when I relize that Papa is holding on to my leg.

" Angle, please ,Maka, don't leave. Please please please don't leave me my Little Angle," More tears.

"Papa let me keep Blair and everything will go back to normal," Maybe I should tell him that I will stay just so that he will shut up, " Fine, Papa, I won't leave if you give Blair away. Now let go and let me go to bed."

" No, Angle, your not really tired. You just want to get away from me."

" I'll give you one last time to let go."

" No, Maka, Please Papa just wants to spen.."

"MMMMAAAAAKKKKKAAAA CHHOOPP!" And once Papa's grip on her leg gave away I ran away. To safety. In my room, but this didn't last long.

" Maka Please open the door , Maka, Maka please." Papa was yelling and banging on the door. Please let come and get him," Maka, Papa wants to spend time with his Angle. Please let me come in.. Ouch.. Why did you do that .

Night came and went. after a long day of begging Blair was still getting sent to Lady Medusa's. To soon in the day there was a knock at the door.

" Knock, Knock. I'm here to get that thing called a cat," Lady Medusa stood outside the door with who I think is Crona. Who I think is her daughter. Maybe?

" Did you hear me Maka? I said how about you answer the door." asked me, " That might make it easier for you."

" Yeah sure," No of course not why would I open the door for her? But of course I opened the door for Lady Medusa and Crona, " Come in, and please take off your shoes."

" Maka no don't tell are guests what to do! Kids these days. Right?" said, " Sorry about her but she doesn't want to give Blair away."

" Hey Medusa here is the cat where are you going to put it?"

" Blair's not an it. Blair's a she, please Lady Medusa why do you need to take her away from me. I love her so much. Can I please keep her she didn't do anything to you," I pleaded

" Nope to bad. Crona did you bring in the basket for the cat"

" Yes Lady Medusa I did. Do you want it now? Or do you want me to put the cat in the basket for you?"

" Well since you offered you can put it in the basket. Thanks for doing buisness with me. Now sometime you guys need to invite me over to do something okay? But for now I have to go to my 7:00 meeting." So she turned at the last word and walked away without saying anything else. I couldn't stand not having Blair so I took off and ran after the car like a madman.

" Give me back my cat, I need her back," I yelled as I caught up with the car. I was hitting the windows yelling at her,and right as i hit the window the last time Crona opened the window and Blair jumped into my arms, " Thanks. Even if you didn't mean to give me her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Twisters

" I don't want to go home. Do you Blair?" Here I am just walking anywhere, but yet nowhere. And to top it off I'm talking to myself, " Look Blair a fortune telling booth. Lets go there. Hi!"

" Hello, Maka!" Says the guy, " How my I help you today?"

" Well I just want to kn ow if my Papa will be mad at me if I go home. Can you do that?" Please let him be able to do this, Please, Please, Please.

" Yes of course I can do that. What kind of Fortune Teller would I be if I wasn't able to to tell you your fortune. Well come on in and sit down."

As I walk in I see a table with a crystal ball in the center with two chairs around it. I sit down in one of the chairs.

" Well the first thing I need you to do is put the cat down for me. Okay. Thanks. Now give me you rhands and I will look into the crystal ball and I will see your future. Oh, Wow, umm this is interesting."

" Umm, Sir, can you tell me what you see. I'm getting kinda scared," I tryed asking him, so well there is only one thing left to do. I pull his hair and yell, " Sir can you please tell me what you saw?"

" Well I saw this man with red long hair, your Papa I think, crying saying that you might never come back. And well a young lady with an eye patch telling him that they will find you, and well young lady if I was you I'd go home. You have to loving parents at home. Not many people have that."

NO, No, no I am not going to have some guy I don't know give me a lecture. I'm leaving. I don't no where, but I'm leaving. This guys waisting my time.

" See ya I'm leaving," And I'm gone. Magic.

" Good now go home and be careful," He's following me. NIce just what I need.

'' I'm not going home. Thank you very much!" I need to get out of here and him away from me, " Please stop stalking me." I run and I don't stop until I'm farenough away and when I look back he's gone, but in frongt of me theres a huge storm.

" Maka? Maka where are you?" Theres Papa, wait where am I? Oh when I ran I ran towards. Instencst, sometimes I don't want them," Maka come on we need to go theres a twister comeing!"

" Come on Spirit. Maka's not out there. Now we need to get to safety," Ms. Marie said pulling Papa down into the shelter room. I ran towards it,

" Papa open the door. Come on it's me Maka. I'm out here!" Pounding on the door, " Please open the door!" It's no use I need to find somewhere else to go. I'll go in the house, as I walk in the door I think that my bedroom is a good place to as I walk into the bedroom a white portal just big enough for me pops up. And of course I walk through it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaper three

Welcome to Ox

" What is this place?" I ask as I walk through the portal, " Is anybody here? " There what is that I see somthing. It looks like a star coming at me. Then a huge blast of colors come flying at me.

" Hello there," She says.

" Hello? Who are you and where am I?" I ask. She is really pretty. With that long light green dress with the silver belt with the star as the buckel. It's origianl. Nothing my classmates or I would wear.

" Well I'm Tsubaki you are in Ox. And if I may ask who are you?" This Tsubaki asks.

" Well I'm Maka. Where is Ox?"

" Well Ox for most people dream about, but for a few people get a chance to come here. whenever they like. Like you you traveled here on your own."

" Well how do I get out of here?"

" To get out of here? Well no ones asked that question before, but you have to figure that out on your own."

" Why?"

" You have to figure it out on your own, because it's different for everybody. But trust me if you stay you will love it here."

" Why would I want to stay here?"

" Well it's different for everybody also. Some people want to get away from whats bothering them, others don't like there life back in the real world, or they don't like that they have to give something up that they don't want to."

" You explain everything so well," Theres somthing that I love about this girl." And you're right I don't want to give Blair up. Is that a bad reason for wanting to run away from home?"

" No sweetie thats not a bad reason. If you want somthing you should be able to have it or in your case want to keep her." Come lets go visit the Munchkins."

" Munchkins?" What are they? I better not ask she'll get annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Munchkins

" Come on out everyone. This young lady isn't here to hurt you. She's a newcomer!" Tsubaki calls

" YAY! A newcomer!" I hear several voices yell, " We love newcomers."

" Well come on out and meet her," Tsubaki calls back.

" Okay," Right after I hear that I see so many cute little bodies come out of the bushes, trees, and many other places I wouldn't have imagined to hide, " Hello!"

" Hello. How are you guys doing?'' I ask. These people are so cute.

" We are doing good. How are you?" They ask. So many voices, but put together sound like one?

" Well I'm doing good. I was a little scared when I got here." I confessed.

" Come on you got to meet are queen. You'll love her. I know it." Says one with bright pink cheeks.

" Oh, I don't know. I think that I need to get back to Tsubaki. If that's okay," Please I can't meet a queen.

" Yes you can, sweetie, don't worry she doesn't care what you look like. She loves all people. Just don't make her mad," Tsubaki cooed.

" Okay I'll go."

" Hey guys! Whacha ya doing here!" Their queen asks. She looks nothing like Tsubaki. Shes wearing a tight, red dress with a white strip across the stomach, " Oh, oh, oh is it a newcomer?"

" Yes Patty it is a newcomer! Her name is Maka!" One said.

" Thanks, Frank! You guys are so helpful!"

" Well we are trying to convince, Maka into staying here with us. Do you think that she should stay?" Tsubaki asked. She started walking towards a huge castle like house, but instead of asking if she could go in she just walked in. " Of course she should stay! So Maka where are you from?"

" Well I'm from Death City, Nevada. I live in the downtown part of town. It's really tiny," I answered. This is so embarrassing."

That's so amazing! I've always wanted to go to the real world, but I know it's a very special privilege to be able to come here! Do you want to live here?" Patty asked and kinda told me.

" I don't know yet. I have to admit that I love this place, and it's so amazing! Just look at the wildlife and people here, but I have a family at home that love me. " I told them. When I look back I see that all of the munchkins are gone, " Where did the munchkins go?"

" They know that I have something very important to ask you and they didn't want to be here to distract you or me," Patty says, " So would you be happy to help save us?"

" Yeah. I would help you guys. What do you need help with?" " Well we need help defeating Lady Medusa can you help?" Now this was Tsuabki, " She has been messing with the munchkins and other creatures of Ox."

" Yes I will help! But i have one question. Do I get any help?" Why? Why did I agree to this? It just had to be Lady Medusa it couldn't have been they need help with something. Anything else, it had to be that I needed to defeat something. " Of course you can have help! I will help!"

" I help pop up every now and then and help you guys to. Just as long as you keep a clear mind while ﬁghting her you will win," Tsubaki said. So I will be walking. All alone with Patty. Who yells everything.

" Okay. Let's go get all of the stuff we need! Do you want different clothes? And we need food! Unless you don't want to pack food! Do you? Well I for one do!" Patty is rattling off.

" Yeah I want some food. And I'm ﬁne with what I got for clothes. How long until we get to the Lady Medusa's castle?" I ask.

" Well it depends on how long we rest! If we go to sleep at night! How long it takes us to get to town,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Well Hello. I havent posted a authors not in awhile so... I thought I would XD! So just wondering what YOU guys were thinking of my fanfiction. SO thanks for all the veiws!**

**SADLY I DONT OWN SOUL EATER **

**OR **

**THE WIZARD OF OX **

Chapter Five

On Our Way

" Thanks for coming with me Patty. I really didn't want to come alone," I told her, and I really meant it too.

" Thats fine! I was really getting tired of staying there! Oh, and I got you something!" Patty says while turning around so that I couldn't see what she was getting out," I figured that you would need something to fight with so I got you this! It's from me and the munchkins! So here you go!"

" Omgosh. What is it?" I ask it's a long skinny pole. Maybe a staff, but it has a small bag thingy on the tip, " And how do you use it?"

" Well you hold it right here and you swing it around in circles! You also try to hit who you are fighting with this part! The long brown thing is a staff! You can only hit people or things with it, but pull this part out and it becomes a small dagger," Instead of trying to tell she demenstrates. And she's really good," Do you want to try now?"

" Umm, Sure. As long I won't kill myself," I tell her.

" Just tell yourself where you want to hit and it will throw itself and hit it!"

" Okay, I can do this," I tell myself," I'm going to try to hit that tree over there."

" Good, but try to aim at a certain place on the tree! Not just the tree in general thats to easy!" Patty says. No wait yells. Theres no Talking with her it's all yelling," Okay easy now! How about you aim for that old tree branch over there!"

" Okay " I want to hit that small dead tree branch, I can do this," Should I throw the dagger?"

" If you want to! It doesn't matter! If I was you I would throw the dagger and I'll teach you and different approach to use for the staff!" This time it was right in my ear. Why did you have to yell in my ear.

" Okay, here I go. I can do this," I throw the small dagger. All I. Could see was the dead tree branch. Thunk!

" Yay! You did it! That's better then anyone here has ever done! You are really going to be able to beat that old Lady Medusa!" Patty is so excited. I don't care if I loss my hearing. I'm so happy, " Do you want to learn how to use the staff now? Or do you want to use the small dagger?"

" I think that I'll stick to the small dagger, maybe in a little while we can start on the staff. I can do this!" Concentrate on the dead tree branch. That tree branch needs to be gone! I need practice so that I can defeat that Wicked Lady Medusa! She's been hurting so many innocent people! They need to avenged! And I will be the the one to do that!

"Maka! Maka! MAKA! Come back to me girl! Whats wrong? Why were you staring at that tree for so long?" Patty asked with a confused, high pitch voice.

" What do you mean for so long, I was only looking at it for a few seconds?" I'm so confused what does she mean?

" You have been staring at the tree and yelling at it! Saying that the dead tree branch needs to gone and that you need practice to defeat Lady Medusa!"

" I said that all out loud? I thought I was thinking that not saying it!" Why? Patty probally thinks that I'm crazy now. Now what am I going to do? I have no one to help me. I need to stop saying this I'm going to start crying now.

" Maka what are you talking about? I don't think you are crazy! I think that either you need to sleep or that we need to get going, because something is taking over your mind!"

_**Lady Medusa's POV**_

" Now I have her! Haha! Now Eruka send out your troops of tadpoles and get her! Now!" I snarled at her. Out of all creatures why did it have to be tadpoles? At least they listen and do what I tell them unlike some things in this world.

" Okay Lady Medusa. I'll be right back," Eruka frog told her.

" No don't bother coming back. Just go with them make sure that they get her. GO now and send in Crona and Ragnorak. I need to talk to them,"

" Yes, Lady Medusa. Anything else?"

" Don't act starcastict with me young lady. And no I do not need anything, but you to go get Crona and Ragnorak and then to leave. Got it? Because if you don't leave now you will not be able to ever come back!" I snarled. Gosh can she ever just leave? No she had to stay and talk! I'm on a busy squedual! No time to talk! When I turn around she's gone. Thanks. Finally.

" Mother.. Urm I mean Lady Medusa Can I come in?" My dear son comes in without Ragnorak.

" Yes, Crona come in. Did Eruka tell you I wanted Ragnorak to be here to?"

" No Lady Medusa she didn't, but I can go get him if you want me to,"

" No, Crona you can do it in here. Wouldn't want to waste time now would we? No we wouldn't, so just transform here. Okay?" I said trying to sound sweet, but I don't know if it came out that way or if it came out as a fake sweet," What are you waiting for? We have things to do so get a move on."

" Pkay I'm sorry Lady Medusa. I'll just turn around and 'transform' Okay?"  
" Yes, dear I guess you can do that. Go on I haven't watched in along time!" I answered. I might as well go and get a popcorn, becuase this process for Crona is very painful and I love watching it.

" Awwwwww! Ouch! Ragnorak you could take you rtime you know. You don't have to come out all at one time," Crona yelled at him," Next time just go slower. Okay? Thats all i'm asking for."

" Now, Crona is that anyway to talk to Ragnorak? I don't think so. He has made you the most fearsome human attacker since we started attacking the towns of Ox. So you should be very greatful to have him, because if you were not like that you would be no used to me! But anyway what I called you guys here for is to ask you to do something," I told them," I need you guys to fallow Eruka Frogg and make sure she did what I asked. Can you do that? And I mean if you guys did this you would have to be quite and not be able to fight.''

" Yes, Lady Medusa, I can do this, but I don't know if this (What Ragnorak calls Crona) could do it. He can't even stop himself from yelling at me when I come up when he calls for me. He could at least be ready. I'm not going to make you wait when you need me. I will come up as fast as I can just for you."

" Okay I have sent Eruka to find this Maka girl anf her friend Queen Patty. So dismissed go and fallow Eruka," I just need to be alone," Go!"

" Yes, Lady Medusa. Goodbye."

" Alone at last."

_**Eruka POV **_

__" I don't want to hurt this poor little girl, Jackson Tadpole. Why does Lady Medusa always have us do her sirty work? This little girl isn't doing anything wrong," I tell him while I'm walking and sending out tadpoles.

_**Maka POV**_

I'm having that weird feeling that someone is watching me agian. It doesn't happen very often, but when it does i start to freak out. And I knoe for sure that this isn't going to end well if we don't get a move on.

" Hey, Patty I think that we should get going. I'm having a weird feeling about this place right now," I tell her. I really need to go. If she doesn't want to come then I'm going to leave her," Patty! Patty? Did you hear me? What are you doing?"

" Well someone is watching us! So we need to fight!"

" You have that feeling to? Good I'm not crazy."

" Well, Maka I don't feel anything! I'm starting to think that you have some special abilities that know one else has! I don't mean this in a bad way! It's a good thing to have, but we are going to have to go find someone to help us with them! Okay?"

" Yup. I guess so. Lets fight," I said finding the best fighting pose," It's now or never!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**WHY HELLO EVERYONE! SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING IN AWHILE. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I JUST WANTED TO POST THIS NEXT CHAPTER. COMMENT ANY COMMENTS OF COURSE. AND JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THERE WILL ONLY BE ABOUT 1 OR 2 CHAPTERS AFTER THIS _ **

**\- SUPERMAN8**

**I SADLY DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR THE WIZARD OF OZ**

I can do this I tell myself as I run towards towards the you girl. And in no time me and Patty have her pinned down.

" Who are you working for," I ask," And who are you?"

" Well I'm working for the wicked witch, and I'm Eruka Frogg," She tells us without any restrictions.

" Who is this wicked witch?" It was Patty's turn to ask a question or two," Why did you come after us? You work for a witch so why didn't you sneak up on us?"

" Umm.. Well... I felt bad for having to try to kill you both, a princess and a random little girl, and I can't tell you who the wicked witch is otherwise I would be considered a traitor, and I can't be a traitor to Lady Medusa... O gosh did I just say that out aloud?"

" Yes you did. And thank you fro that information," I tell. I turn towards Patty," What should we do with her?"

" Well we can call for Tsubaki and she can take her so that Lady Medusa won't hurt her incase we need more stuff from her!"

" Shhhh. Don't yell Patty! We need to be quite so that incase their is someone else is listening. Okay? We don't need to be caught," I tell her talkimg as sternly as I could. Which is hard because she is a princess.

" To late." I turn and I think Patty does to and I realize that when I'm fully turned I have a knife pressed agianst my neck. As I look up to see was a young girl with pink no9nmatching lengths for hair. And she was wearing a long old style black dress. The worst part of it was she had a huge black person-animalish thing coming out of her back. That must hurt," You are going to need to come with me Mother... I mean Lady Medusa, is meaning to talk with Youuuu.."

Then all I see is three wait no two blurs knock down the girl. Ouch that would of hurt.

"Hey Patty who are those people?"

" Ohh That ones Soul, the one mostly made of straw, the other one made of tin is Black Star*, and the one who is standing off to the side is Liz!," She said pointing each one of them out.

" Okay thanks Patty. Should we help them?"

" No they have it see!" I look and I see that they have them all tied up," Whoa that was fast."

" I know right! Other then Liz doesn't help because she is to much of a scaredy cat!"

" I am not! I just don't like fighting!" This Liz person said crossing her arms.

" Or going into dark places or protecting the forest from these things or..." Soul said.

" Of course she couldn't do that! Hahaha! Onlty the great and Powerful Black Star* can do that," I'm pretty sure that BlackStar* said that, and very loadly to," If it wasn't for this rust,'' He said a lot quiter.

" Now Patty how are we going to contact Tsubaki?" I ask, if we are going to give her these people we need a way to get her here. Don't we?

" Well I BlackStar* hav eunlimited access to get Miss Tsubaki anytime since I'm her favorite person in the whole wide world!" BlackStar* said very loadly agian. He gets out this thing that looks like a cell phone, but a 3-D image comes out of it instead," Why hello Miss Tsubaki did you miss me?"

" Why yes I did BlackStar*. What are you calling for?"

" Well Miss Tsubaki Me, Soul, and Liz ran into Patty and her friend and got some people we need you to hold. Is that okay?"

" Yes BlackStar* I can do that just put the phone next to them and I will take care of the rest."

" Okay!" He yelled. Omg he is just like Patty. About two seconds later they are gone and Tsubsaki yells goodbye to everyone, and tells to get headed to Lady Medusa'a Castle. So we Start are long journay there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey it's me agian (Superman8) just telling you that there is probely alot of spelling and grammer mistakes in this chapter along with the chapters before this. And I decided that there is only going to be one more chapter after this. The big fight scene. Muhahahaha. Thanks for reading! :) (:**

**-Superman8**

Chapter Seven

" Are we their yet? Please let us be their soon my feet hurt," Patty keeps telling everyone. And I don't think anybody wants to hear anything else that is going to come out of her mouth, but it gets worse she starts singing about giraffes," Giraffes, Giraffes I love giraffes. They are so PRETTY, they are yellow, brown, and sometimes pink!"

"Patty! Shut up! Look their's Lady Medusa's castle," Soul says," How about we set up camp and rest for the night, because I'm tired and thats not cool."

" Whats up with Soul and the word cool?" I ask as I turn to Liz. Thinking that either her or BlackStar* would know.

" Well I think that it's just like BlackStar* saying that he's a God, but instead Soul has to be cool. Why? Do you like him?" Liz answers giving me a look that says she can like see into my soul.

" As a friend. You know he is kinda cool, but I don't know he was calling me names I really didn't like on the way here," I tell her glancing back behind me to look at him. He is kinda cute. With those crimson red eyes, and white hair that tends to stick up in all directions, but the the thing I really like about him are he teeth. Their are just like shark teeth and nobody else has them so they make him special.

" Really? I didn't hear him? What did he call you?" Liz asks. Well I geuss she can't see into my soul if shes asking.

" Well nerd, Book Worm, and Tiny Tits," I told her," What should I do about it I really don't like it."

" Yell at him and call him something. That should get him to stop," She tells me. I'm really starting to like this Liz girl.

" Thank you Liz. You are the best you know that right?"

" Well not really I'm always with Soul and BlackStar* I'm always get called a Scaredy Cat. Which before you say anything I'm fine with, because I'm just used to it now," She tells me.

" Hey Liz, Tiny Tits, we need your help over here. We need to set up camp. And if you want to sleep you are going to need to help.

Many Minutes Later

" It's time for bed everyone. If we want to be able to fight Lady Medusa we need sleep!" I yell while yawning everyone just looks at me," Well if you guys aren't going to bed I am. Good Night!"

" Goodnight Maka" Everyone says at the sametime Soul says, " Night Nerd!" I'm just going to bed and going to ignored him. I tell myself. I just need sleep I've haven't been sleeping very good so far this week. Plus we have been walking for what seems like days. As soon as my head it's the makeshift pillow I'm out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Guys just reminding you that this is the last chapter and I will post it as a complete once I figure it out. Okay? Sound like a deal? Anyways thanks agian for reading this fanfiction. You guys are the best. .**

**\- Superman8**

**I do no own Soul Eater or the Wizard Of Oz**

Chapter Eight

" Maka. Maka. MAKA! Wake up it's time to go!" Someones yelling," Come on Maka! Don't make me go get Soul and BlackStar* they won't leave until you get up! Fine I'm going to get them!"

" Tiny Tits, come on it's time to get up! Ouch. Why did you slap me?"

" Because you are an Idiot. Don't call me that agian. Call me that and it won't be a slap on the arm. Okay?"

" Yeah. Jeez. Man that girl is right you can hit. Anyways get ready we have to start walking up there in less then 5 minutes thanks to you not waking up. Which isn't cool by the way." He tells me. Just dodging another slap, but this one aimed for the face instead of his arm like I said.

" Just go so that I can get ready. It won't take me that long," I tell him," By the way, where's BlackStar*?"

" WHAT MISS YOUR GOD ALREADY?" He yells. " I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED. BECAUSED I AM THE GUY WHO SURPASSED A GOD!"

" What he surpassed a God? Who?" I ask and of course I'm so confussed. Did I miss something important? Of course I did. I always did.

" A few months back a new guy named Death The Kid joined are group. And you might know his father. Lord Death or the Grim Reaper?"

" Oh yeah, I've heard of them, but why does that mean BlackStar* surpassed God?" I said as I got dress and when I finished we all started walking towards the castle.

" Well when he first came we got in a fight a tarritory battle. But me and BLackStar* beat him and of course it was all BlackStar*. So BlackStar* surpassed a God."

" Watch out!"

" What! Maka what are you talking about thats just Kid," I made a confussed face," Death The Kid or as we all call him Kid for short you know. He is going to be helping us beat that evil Lady Medusa. Okay we couldn't only do it ourselves. Plus he is Liz's boy friend. So don't mess with him or you'll be in trouble."

" Okay thanks for telling me! How long is it going to take us to get their?" I ask. I just want to get this over with. Who knows how long the fight is going to take so we just need to get their as fast as possible.

Few Hours Later

" Finally. We are here to kick some evil Butt. Lets go!" I say trying to stay calm, but being outside for days I can't wait to get this over with," What are we waiting for lets get this over with guys!"

" Maka we need a plan. And most of all we need to portect you. All Lady Medusa wants is you. And before you ask it's because you are going to decide who wins Good," Pointing at us," Or evil," Pointing at the castle. What do you say Good or a Evil?"

" Good of course you guys are the best family I've had all my life. My father cheated on my mother which made her leave and I haven't seen her since," I tell them. And somewhere deep in my heart I hope that she just came here.

" Thats why you look so familiar, Maka I think your mother came through here awhile back. Lets get this over with and then we can go see if it's really her," Soul tells me looking happy himself. We start walking towards the castle and when we reach the doors they open on their own. How odd? I think, but then I remember the faster this goes the faster I can go see Mama. We run through the empty hallways. And after what seems like forever we meet up with a lady with short blonde hair exapt for two long peices of hair kinda twisted up. She also has mean yellow snake looking eyes. And after a moment of studing eachother an unspoken order is called and we all start running at eachother. Someone manages to cut me, because all I feel is pain in my arm and when I look I see red blood almost the color black on the floor below me. Then I'm just mad I need to kill her. She has harmed many people counting those two or three young kids who tried to attack us earlier. I look arounf trying to find her. Ahh. There she is fighting Soul. I run at them and I'm there within seconds and I stab her once, twice, and three times in the back. I know she is dead because she isn't breathing and there is actual black blood everywhere. Soul Grabs my arm and we just walk away from all. And it takes me a few moments to realize I just killed a lady for making me mad. Then I just feel peace because I remember all those undeserving peopel who were killed just because of her. And I know now that I will die in peace because of what I did.

**The End**


End file.
